Irish Lass's Challenge
by Sabrina Pines
Summary: I'm doing Irish lass's challenge! (Yay!) Just a bunch of one shots to give me something to write when I'm bored and to give you something to read when you're bored.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I actually do own Sisters Grimm and I have fooled all of you. JK, I don't own it.**

She was sick of it. All of the insults, all of the tricks, and all of the bragging. But most of all, she was sick of the pranks. At first, she got annoyed. After a while, she started to get angry, and then she got full out enraged. She couldn't take it anymore. Sabrina was going to see how Trickster King liked a taste of his own medicine.

Sabrina couldn't just wing it. There had to be precise placement and precise time. She had to watch over Puck to see his movements. Where would he go if she did this? What if she did this? It had to be exact. It kind of creeped Puck out, though. It's not like he didn't notice. Sabrina worked on her plan for days until it was perfect. But not only was the plan perfect, the date was too. She was going to pull it off on the 2 year anniversary of their kiss. (Not like she was keeping count…. It just seemed to pop up in her head that the anniversary was that date).

At exactly 12:00, midnight, she waited in her bed and tried to make it look like she was asleep. After a few seconds, she heard the very faint flapping of Pucks elegant fairy wings. Then she heard them stop and he dropped gracefully besides her bed. She could feel him pull out whatever prank supplies he was going to use. Suddenly, Sabrina got up, turned around, and shoved him backwards. Taken off guard, he stumbled and tripped over a carefully placed wire. It triggered a bucket attached to the ceiling to tip over, spilling its contents all over Puck.

"What the heck is this?' Puck asked. He sniffed it and almost puked.

"That? Oh nothing. Just a little soap, shampoo, and body wash. Why do you ask?" Sabrina answered while smirking deviously.

"Why!?"

"You're kidding right? It's for everything you've done to me." She extended a hand to help him up, but Puck just pulled her done.

"Yeah, so sorry for being a nice sight to look at." He said and then he got up and walked away.

Sabrina sighed. And then she smiled. The plan was a success.

**Hey guys! I wanted to start something new and this challenge by The Irish Lass seemed perfect. Don't worry, I'm still going to be updating my other story. Also, I'm not sure if this is going to be a story, or just a bunch of one shots. Tell me what you think of it!**

**REVIEW!1**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

Samantha: Thank you! Glad you like it!

Ode to a Fangirl: Thank you! Thanks for following too!

The Irish Lass: Lol. And thanks!

Chicly: Thank you! An ill try to make it better next time.

IceQueenandFireQueen: I'll try to work on that. And Thanks!

Love the reviews guys! Keep it coming!

Baba Yaga introduces someone else to soap opera

Henry sighed. "Daphne? Why did you choose me to come with you?"

"I can't be walking in the woods all by myself, Dad!" Daphne replied.

'I know, but you could've chosen someone else to take you to Baba Yaga's house!"

"You're the only person besides who hasn't seen the coven practice. It's so cool! There's lights and noises and it's all like Boom! Pow!"

He smiled. "I'm sure it is, sweetie."

"Ah! We're here!"

After walking down a bone littered path, they arrived at an old, creepy, house that earned its wear and tear over the years.

Henry gulped and stepped in.

'Hello? Baba Yaga? Daphne is here to practice with the coven!" Henry yelled out.

"Oh shut up, would you?! Can't I just take a nap without you hooligans bothering me?" Baba Yaga cried as she came out from a room near the small corner used as a kitchen.

"We are deeply sorry to bother you, Old Mother. But Daphne is here to practice magic with the coven.

"Huh?" She squinted at the little girl. "Oh, it was called off today. Bunny wanted to have some time with her daughter." She spit onto the floor.

"Aww!" Daphne cried.

"Oh, okay then. Have a nice day," Henry said.

"Wait" Baba Yaga screamed." Since you're here, my DVR hasn't been working. Fix it.'

Henry sighed. "Sure thing."

After pressing a few buttons and turning on the TV, he fixed it.

"Ooh! What did you record?" Daphne asked the old witch.

"My favorite soap opera, Tears of Tomorrow."

"I love that show! Daddy! We have to stay and watch it!"

Henry sighed "Fine. But only for a little bit. It's my turn to make dinner tonight."

So they all sat down on the couch and watched the dramatic show. After a while, they had watched the whole first season, without a single argument from Henry.

"Next episode!" He cried.

"That's it" Baba Yaga stated.

"Yeah, and didn't you say it was your turn to make dinner? "Daphne asked.

"Who cares? And what do you mean that's it? Does Anna choose Diego or Alexander? Does Julie wake up from her coma?"

Baba Yaga shrugged, "You have to wait until the next season."

Daphne pulled her father out the door. "Bye Old Mother! See you next time!"

"But…But…" Henry stammered. He then resolved to grumbling the whole way back to the house.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry, I know it went kind of fast, I'm trying to work on that.

REVIEW!

Oh, and I do not own sisters grimm. Don't sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry, if this took too long. I was kind of lost on it, but then I got on track. But, then I was too busy to update. I have an audition, we might be moving, schools coming up, I had my birthday party, and I did the ice bucket challenge. My gosh! But still, I should've updated earlier. So here it is! **

**Ode to a Fangirl: Thanks!**

**IceQueenandFireQueen: Thanks! I thought it would be a little unexpected! I hope this one is longer.**

**Samantha: Lol. Thank you! Sorry, I'm an idiot. I hear ciao a lot. I'm just wondering: What language is it?**

**The Irish Lass: Thanks!**

**? ****ﾟﾘﾅ****? ****ﾟﾘﾁ****? ****ﾟﾘﾋ****? ****ﾟﾘﾁ****? ****ﾟﾘﾃ❕****?****￢ﾜﾅ****?****￢ﾝﾗ****?****￢ﾜﾔ****?****￢ﾝﾕ****?****￢ﾜﾔ****?****￢ﾘﾑ****?****￢ﾝﾔ™❕****?****￢ﾝﾕ****? ****ﾟﾘﾒ****? ****ﾟﾘﾔ****? ****ﾟﾘﾖ****? ****ﾟﾘﾚ****? ****ﾟﾘﾖ****? ****ﾟﾘﾁ****? ****ﾟﾘﾁ****?**

"Mails here!" Sabrina called out.

"Ok, thank you leibling," Granny said as she walked out to the mail box. She looked down at the top envelope. "Oh, what a lovely surprise. Billy and snow."

"Aren't they still on their honey moon?" Sabrina asked

"No, darling, they came back months ago.

"What? And they didn't visit?"

"They visited when you weren't here. I don't think they know you're here for the summer. I'm sure they would have visited if they did."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course charming would have."

"Actually, there's apparently a reason they didn't visit. " Granny exclaimed, almost bursting with excitement.

"What?" Sabrina looked over Relda shoulder and read the card out loud.

"We welcome baby Billy Amadeus Charming-White. Son of William Charming and Snow White.

"Wow! This is great! Daphne is going to freak out."

"Daphne's gunna freak out at what?" Daphne asked as she walked over.

"Snow and charming had a child. His name is Billy." Granny Relda told her.

"Squuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!" Daphne squealed.

"This is the best summer ever!" she screamed, although it was a little muffled by her palm in her mouth.

After spreading the news Granny, Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and Veronica went to visit them. With Puck.

"I don't want to see a chubby, drooling, screaming brat! Isn't that why we have Grimm?" he complained.

"Watch what you say stink pot, or else ill mess you up so bad you won't be capable of anything _except_ drooling" Sabina threatened.

Puck stuck his tongue out at her."

"Leibling, it's a great experience"

"And also, if I may butt in Relda, No arguing or anything. We want to make sure Snow and the baby are nice and healthy and we dint want to upset them." Veronica told them.

"Ha-ha. You said butt. He he" Puck laughed.

Veronica sighed. This was not going to be fun.

Ding dong! Charming opened the door to see the Grimms at his door step. He sighed.

"I'm guessing you want to see my son."

"Yes, if you don't mind Mr. Charming." Granny said.

"Well too bad. I'm going to turn you down, just like I did everyone else. Snow is in fragile condition, and Billy needs to take his nap."

"Aw, little Billy needs to take his nap" Puck sneered.

"Not me you dimwit. My son."

"Billy, is that Relda and the kids? Let them in, honey." Snow called from the house.

"But sweetie, don't you think..."

"Billy!"

He sighed and opened the door. As Daphne started making her way through the mansion she gave Charming a big hug.

"Congrats on the baby, Billy!' she said.

"Thank you Daphne." He let her hug him for a few moments, but then gently pushed her off.

Sabina was impressed. It might have seemed rude to some people, but to people who know William Charming, it was like watching the impossible. Having a kid really softened him up.


	4. Movie night

For one or two months now, Sabrina and Puck have been watching movies in Pucks room every Friday. Everyone refers to it as "Family Movie Night" but Daphne thinks there should be a family involved if it has the word "family" in it. So when Sabin and Puck raced up the stairs the next Friday, Daphne followed them.

Right before they slammed the door in her face, she told them that she wanted to be part of the movie night.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, Marshmallow, why all the sudden?" Puck joined.

"What do you mean" Daphne asked.

"I mean, the last time we all watched a movie, it didn't go too well" Puck started to explain.

? ﾟﾘﾉ?Two month's earlier? ﾟﾘﾝ?

"We finally come back together after the war, and we just lay around. Shouldn't we do something as a family?" Veronica pointed out.

"Uh… No" Puck said.

"We should!" Granny agreed.

"That is a great idea. What should we do?" Henry asked.

Simultaneously, the kids started chanting "Movie Night! Movie Night!"

Well, everyone besides for Pinocchio, who suggested "Marveling over classic literature." So movie night pursued.

? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾂ

That night, the family all got comfy in the family room in front of the TV. After some persuading, they all managed to agree on "The Clock Ticks" **(AN: Is this** **a real movie? I just made it up)**.

About a quarter of the way into the movie, Daphne and Red ran away because of the frightening image of someone being stabbed. Not long after that, Pinocchio went away to read the book version because he "Didn't understand what the creators were trying to convey." Also, Uncle Jake fell asleep on the couch. He snored so loudly that henry, Veronica, and Granny Relda left. Finally, Tobias went to go meditate because the brutal violence was reminding him of being with the wolf.

"Well," Puck stated. "That was a fail."

"Pfft. Tell me about it." Sabrina responded

? ﾟﾘﾉ?

"And so besides what happened, we still liked movie nights. But it didn't seem like anybody else wanted to do it again, so we decided just to watch movies up here. Sabrina explained to Daphne after sharing what happened the original movie night.

"Huh. I forgot about that. I still want to join in though." Daphne said.

Sabrina and puck looked at each other and shrugged.

Moments later, they were gathered around pucks huge TV with popcorn and soda. Sabrina and Puck had already decided on a zombie movie.

The beginning of the movie was fine. But when the action started, a few comments were called out.

"Are you kidding me? Fight back! See, this is why guys think they are stronger than girls. The Medias got it all wrong!"

"That's not how your kill a zombie! You have to torture it and then shoot it in the head.'

Before they were halfway through the movie, Daphne walked downstairs. She was fine with not having a movie night


End file.
